Meeting
by ParaWolf
Summary: Two girls. Fans of Night World. Go on a journey to find the Night World. When they do, they meet the most famous characters from the book per chapter. Sucky summery but it is funny. A Paranormalcy and werewolf235 story.
1. Hunter Redfern

**Hunter Redfern**

_**Disclaimer: Ebony and Devon are not real people, although they are there just to do what Paranormalcy and werewolf235 would have done in each situation. We do not own Night World, but we do own Mike, Ebony and Devon. ;D**_

_**Setting: Night World**_

_**Ebony: Paranormalcy**_

_**Devon: werewolf235**_

_**Ages: In this story they are not are real ages, lets just say they are sixteen in this story! **_

_**Time: 4:00pm **_

_**Why they are there: They are the Night World books biggest fans and have snuck into the Night World without being caught, having read the books they know everything, including how to pass as a Night Worlder. They are at the time posing as being Harman witches. **_

'You know what?'

Devon stopped staring at a certain werewolf with a well built body to look at her best friend. 'What?'

'I don't know.' Ebony dropped her gaze to look at the ground, admiring her shiny black shoes. 'Its just… well, you know…?'

Devon rolled her eyes. 'If I knew what you meant, would I have asked you what you meant?'

Ebony pondered over what her friend had just said. 'Good point,' she smiled mysteriously, 'my point is we are two human girls, in the Night World. It's full of vamps, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters. We need to do some checking out. Go talk to that werewolf, darling. He is just your type, buff, sweet, strong and well… he looks totally hug-able!'

Devon laughed; her usual loud one that attracted un-wanted attention. She ran her fingers through her long brown locks and stared at the werewolf she had previously paid attention to. 'He-' she pointed at the guy, 'looks like the man from my dreams, I want him and you know what I do when I want.' She winked and mimed clawing the air.

Ebony clutched her chest, laughing her heart out. 'Oh, that made me laugh, sorry! That's exactly what I would have done. You are like my twin.'

'You say that _all _the time!' Devon claimed, laughing along with her.

'That's because it's true!' Ebony took a deep breath to calm down. 'Now…' she paused for effect, 'go tear him to _pieces_!' she shoved her best friend over there, both having giggling fits on the way.

The werewolf looked up as they sauntered over. He pulled a face as they stopped in front of him; he looked them up and down in a sort of approval which led to Devon's queue. 'Hello, hot stuff,' she drawled sexily.

Ebony covered a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet while the werewolf stared on in what looked like a horrified look. 'She said 'hello' to you, baby! What do you say back to someone when they say 'hello' to you?'

'Um, you say 'goodbye',' he replied, waving his hand in the air and turning away from them.

They stood there for a moment, mouths wide open until Devon broke the silence. 'Well… that was rude…' Devon trailed off.

'And totally un-expected,' Ebony finished for her, nodding her own head in agreement.

'Should we follow him?' Devon asked as a naughty suggestion.

Ebony bit her lip and removed a strand of her black hair from her face. 'Totally!' she yelled at the top of her lungs. 'I mean, no one gets away with being like that to us, darling. You know what we got to do,' she mimed claws through the air, 'we got to tear him to pieces!'

They ran over to the werewolf again. The Night World was full of casinos and random people they both did not know. On one side of them, there was a black pyramid hotel with a huge sphinx in front. Lasers were flashing out of the sphinx's eyes. On the other side of them there was a sleazy motor inn with a sign saying rooms for $18. The whole place was bright, it was the lights, they were everywhere in some spots, in others they were pitch black, the places were the vampires would hunt.

'He's going into that club!' Devon pointed out, carelessly.

'I can't believe you still know where he is, I lost him like… five or three seconds ago! Um, you think we will be allowed in the club?' Ebony eyed her best friend, her blue eyes piercing through her skin.

'Um, maybe,' she said thoughtfully, an edge of confusion in her voice.

'That's not a very certain answer. Aw, it's a shame. You know what?'

'Will stop for goodness sake saying 'you know what' because I don't have a clue what you are talking about!'

'Ok, no need to get snappy. I was just trying to point out a little fact. This is the place were Poppy came, remember? It was in the book, cool huh? We might be stepping on tracks she had come on.' Ebony remembered, amazingly.

'Oh, yeah, I remember now. That is cool, but not as cool as getting that boy, Ebony, don't get defocused from the task. Ok?' Devon squinted. 'Hurry! We are going to lose him unless we hurry. He has already gone inside that black and white club, crud!'

'Whatever, major loser.' Ebony clicked her fingers in front of her friend's face, Devon in return scowled menacingly. 'Calm down, bezzie! I was only kidding. Race you over there!' Ebony leaped off in speed and style to the club. Devon had no other choice but to follow.

'Damn you!' Ebony cursed as they stopped by the door of the club. 'It's a stupid match if it's a tie.'

'You would have said that if I won, so count yourself as lucky, you did get a head start too.'

Ebony stuck her tongue out. 'I would have beaten you any day, count yourself as lucky that I had high heels on, it meant I had to slow down, if I had flat shoes on you would have definitely lost.' She winked teasingly and Devon shook her head smiling at her friend despite her outrage.

At the door they paused while a body-guard stared at them. He was the scary type, the type you wouldn't want to mess with. He had black eyes, muscles that bulged under his leather jacket and a mat of black hair that looked like a wig placed on his big, fat head. 'Groups?' he grunted, lifting his square chin up.

'Black rose,' Ebony and Devon chorused.

Again, he grunted. 'Proof?'

Ebony clicked the heels of her shoes and he looked down. 'Darling, you really need to get your eyes checked. My proof is on my shoes, baby.' She twirled on the spot to show off the black rose on her high heels.

That left Devon. 'Earrings,' she murmured and pulled her hair away to reveal black rose earrings.

The body-guard coughed and opened the door, he flashed them a disturbing smile and said, 'Have a good time ladies.'

'Oh, we wi-' Ebony began but he slammed the door in her face as soon as she started to speak. She pouted. 'Again, I begin to wonder why everyone is so rude here!' she shouted at the closed door, hoping the guard would hear.

Devon patted the steaming Ebony's arm. 'Come Eb, we are on a mission, remember? She smirked and dragged her friend through the crowd. 'Target acquired,' she licked her lips as she said it.

The werewolf was on the dance floor, shaking his sexy manly body to the beat, the music playing was Tic Toc by Ke$Ha. Devon strutted over, shaking her hips and flirtingly bumping against the werewolf. 'You never told me your name, hot stuff,' she spoke above the music.

He pulled away but was still dancing. 'You again! Are you stalking me or something?'

'No, darling, she is just compelled by your abs,' Ebony flirted outrageously. She batted her eyelashes.

'Back off, Eb! He is mine! Go find your own wolf man!' Devon yelled, annoyed at her best friend for interrupting.

'Whatever!' Ebony moaned, storming off.

Devon slapped her forehead. 'Sorry Eb. I didn't mean it!' But Ebony was gone, leaving her all alone with a werewolf. 'Um… sorry about that to you too,' she said to the guy, feeling almost cruel. 'My name is Devon, what's yours?' she introduced.

'Mike.' He stared at her, his legs began to bend.

'If you dare shift, Mike, I will slap you silly!'

'No, I'm not shifting; I will only shift if you attack.' He sniffed the air and his light blue eyes widened. 'What are you?' he growled, blond hair shaking on his head.

'Um… b-black rose group?' Devon stammered, knowing he knew something was wrong with her.

'You lie.' Mike snarled. 'Your… human.' He said the word 'human', like she was vermin or as if it was a curse, it broke her heart and scared the life out of her at the same time.

'No.' she stepped back. 'I'm a werewolf Goddess,' she joked.

'You are human; I can smell it. How you got this far, I am not sure, but you are and you know too much.' He grabbed her left arm, his hand tightened on it, hard enough it felt like he had broke bones.

'E-Ebony!' Devon screamed. She clawed at his hand with her nails and kicked him in the bits; it didn't affect him at all.

Ebony was sulking by a punch bowl watching the happy couples dance on the floor when she heard her name screamed. She stood up, just in time to see a fire start, except it didn't spread, it moved from one spot to another.

The fire was heading towards her friend. Ebony leaped up, gracefully gliding through the crowd, following the fire. 'Oh God, Devon!' she screamed. The fire stopped, basically pausing on the dance floor. Through a gap in the crowd, Ebony saw a couple fighting; the guy was winning, the girl struggling for all she was worth. She recognised it as the werewolf and Devon. She glanced around once more, seeing the fire, her heart stopped beating as she realised, the fire was heading towards her best friend, but the worst part was when she saw, it wasn't a fire at all, it was a man with haunting features.

'Hunter Redfern,' Ebony uttered the name. She screamed and knocked a couple that had just got in the way of her view out of the way. 'Devon! Devon!' she repeated hysterically.

The flame, the fire, was red hair, it was identical to fire, but it was obvious the moment he stepped through the crowd that she had seen wrong. The fire was there for a purpose, the purpose was to get rid of a certain unwanted visitor on the dance floor.

Devon saw too, who had appeared, she sobbed loudly. The music stopped, everything and everyone went still and quiet as the most evil most powerful vampire in history (apart from the creator herself) bent down in front of Devon, tipped her head up to meet his own.

Everyone stared on in fear and awe. Hunter Redfern tilted Devon's head from side to side. Devon did herself proud and looked defiantly into his golden eyes. She showed she was going to die with dignity. But Ebony was not just going to stand by and let her friend die. She let out a war cry; taking off her left shoe she hurled it at Hunter Redfern's head.

The shoe hit Devon on the head. 'Damn it!' Ebony cursed, letting out a rain of swear words. 'Sorry Dev.' Everyone was looking at her now. 'Will you all stop damn well staring at me! Am I really that amusing?' she yelled, sticking her middle finger up and waving it at everyone.

Hunter Redfern chuckled, his golden eyes glinting as he let go of Devon. 'So it looks like we have earned ourselves some new slaves today, Night Worlders.' Hunter Redfern gazed around the room as if he wished he could burn everything in his sight.

Some nervous laughs started that transformed into cheers. 'Shall we torture the information out of them? Make them work so hard their spines break on day one and feast on their blood?' he questioned the crowd in a voice that gained your attention. 'We will kill the ones who told them about us too, don't you agree?' his voice rose at the end, making the crowd even more transfixed.

'Actually…' Ebony interrupted, she glanced at Devon who mouthed at her to shut up, but she didn't.

'You think you have the right to speak to me, vermin?' Hunter Redfern crooned.

'Yes!' Ebony cheered, throwing her fist in the air.

'Crud! For goodness sake Eb, just shut your stinking face! Do you really want to get us in any more trouble?' Devon moaned, her face looking furious but like an angered Goddess.

'Yes, shut up, vermin. Unless you want more torturing on who told you about us.' Hunter Redfern smirked; the corners of his mouth both turning higher and higher until they formed a smug smile.

Ebony swallowed then began screaming the same name over and over. 'Lucy Jane Smith! Lucy Jane Smith! Lucy Jane Smith!'

'Eb!'

'Lucy Jane Smith?' Hunter Redfern spat. 'Who the hell is that?'

'Ha! You can not torture us now because we just told you who told us! Ha!' Ebony laughed, giggled then sighed. 'I just gave our favourite author a death threat didn't I, Dev?'

'Pretty much,' Devon said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

'Damn it!' Ebony stomped her foot on the ground. Then grimaced. 'Can I have my shoe back… please?' she begged.

'No.' Mike spoke before Hunter Redfern could.

'She wasn't talking to you, hot stuff.' Devon winked, laughing at his stupidity and how she had just made him look a fool.

Mike kicked her head and she spat on his shoe, which ended up with her getting another kick in the head, sadly for her.

'You should shut up, Dev,' Ebony advised.

'What the hell? Ebony, you're the one who should have shut the hell up.'

'Vermin! Shut your mouths or I'll shut them for you.' Hunter Redfern ordered, the crowd started to move away from the scene, frightened by what they could see but somehow knowing it's not over. 'Mike, get those girls in the cages, they can start their new jobs straight away. I will be excited to see their inner flames doused by the end of the week.'

Mike nodded, the guard from outside was next to him now and they were dragging them both kicking and screaming out of the club. The music started again, this time playing Thriller by Michel Jackson. They could honestly say it felt like a thriller at the time.

They held hands as they fought for their survival. But the boys holding them were werewolves which explained the super strength they possessed. Sooner or later the girls gave up; they still held hands as they saw their fate right before their eyes.

A terrifying silver cage, covered in locks, with no keys. There was little space in the cage but both girls were chucked in there. They hugged each other, sharing their fears as the door shut on them. Leaving them trapped like animals.

* * *

><p><strong>You will review because ParaWolf is made up of the most powerful werewolf goddess's in history... ;)<strong>

**Love Paranormalcy and werewolf235 (ParaWolf)**


	2. Ash

**Authors Note: The song Devon sings is Jar of Hearts, it's an amazing song if you want to search it and listen to it on youtube... Thanks for looking at our fanfic by the way. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**5 hours later**

The girls sat in a dark, eerie silence. They both clung together for protection. They were trapped in a nightmare, barely able to escape. They started to wish for light, or at least a watch, they had no clue as to what time it was. The eyes sqinted, not used to the sudden darkness they had been left in fully yet. Being in the dark did that to you, it made your senses weaken. Slowly faultering by the seconds ticking by.

'I'm scared!' whispered Ebony, clutching Devon tighter. The heels of her shoes were digging into Devon's thigh.

'Aw, I am too, Ebony. But your hurting me so get lost,' with that Devon shoved her best friend away with a annoyed grunt. She began to rub her thigh in the darkness. She was still fuming over Mike's betrayal when something happened that shocked her breathless. A cool breeze fluttered through the doorway. Devon knew someone was there but it was to dark to see.

'Why? You don't need to be,' said a smooth, deep male voice. Devon immediately snapped into action, Ebony to, they crouched in the darkness, trying to not bang into each other at the same time because of the tightness of the cage but failing miserably. They both tumbled down to their horror.

'Who's there?' Devon snapped as Ebony yelled at the same time, 'Whats going on?' They both hit each other for interrupting the other, they cursed to. They were probably amusing their kidnapper more. Whoever _it_ was. Devon hoped sure as hell that it wasn't Mike!

'Is me, vermin.'

'Who?' Ebony called out quietly, she was as confused as a fish swimming around in blank tank. '_Me_ is not a person we know...'

'Have a think back five hours ago,' the voice said again. The voice was definately familar and that was when it hit Devon like a ton of bricks.

'Mike?' Devon questioned, an edge of annoyance hinted her voice. 'You little... There are no words describe how I feel right now! You have nerve to come here. Get lost or I will kick you ass from here to the door!'

'Shh. Devon, I want to strangle him when he comes here... So make him think we don't hate him!' Ebony whispered to Devon. 'You know what to do... There is a certain song you need to sing... It would be hilarious!'

'_I know I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all thats waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most._' Devon sang and Mike coughed as if he expected her to shut up. She didn't. '_And who you do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all!_'

'Done yet?' Mike asked casually, putting his hand in his pockets as he turned on a light. They all blinked at the brightness and then carried like normal...

'You _asshole_!' Devon screamed, aiming spit at him.

'I guess not.'

'Ohmigod! That was freakin' awesome, Devon! I love how when we first heard this song we planned on singing it when someone broke our hearts! But hearing it, just seeing it happen, just makes me want to scream! Do you hear what I'm saying?' Ebony rambled, clicking her fingers and smiling a cheesy grin.

Mike grabbed Devon's face through the bars of their cage and pulled Devon up to an embrace. There was some kissing noises made. Ebony pulled a face. All the anger welled down and Mike asked, 'Now are you calmed down?'

'Yeah.' Devon fell back into Ebony's arms.

'You two-' Ebony scowled, '-should have more manners. You just kissed in front of me! Ew! I didn't want to see! You could have least told me you were going to do that so I could cover my eyes! And Devon... you just sang a song about how he broke your heart and then you freakin' kiss him? I'm confused...' Ebony trailed off.

'My brother is in on this too. We are going to get you out of here. But we are going to have to change you from human to a werewolf. Is that ok? But anyway you have no choice in the matter, so you don't really need to answer.' Mike spoke.

'Hey, don't act like I'm not here! I just said something!' Ebony pouted and complained in a whiny voice.

'I'm fine with that,' Devon said without hesitation. 'I've wanted to be a werewolf ever since I read Twilight but then I read Night World and I actually found it which was probably the best moment of my life... I really don't mind though.' She smiled brightly.

'Uh, hello? I am still here. And we found it together, Devon!'

Mike choose to ignore Ebony too and said, 'That's great, Devon. We will start now. The guard thats meant to be coming now is my brother, so when he is here, we can get this thing over and done with. Though the escape could be quite hard and if you get caught again...' He couldn't seem to think of anything else to say. 'Let's just say it will be bad news...'

'I'm still here!'

'We get it, Ebony! Shut up! We are ignoring you on purpose!' Devon snapped.

Just then they were interrupted. 'It _is_ going to take about three days for you to be fully changed.' A boy about seventeen came up behind Mike. He had brown hair and grey eyes, a stocky built body and looked completely gorgeous! He was like Mike's twin, only in different colours!

Ebony dropped to the floor, panting, and she almost had drool coming out of her mouth. It was funny when she did that. She was boy-sessed and when she saw someone who was actually good looking... it was just a natural reaction for her to act like a dog, much to her embarrassment!

'Ebony! Mouth!' Devon whispered, nudging her with her shoulder.

Ebony blushed red and sat up straight, but her startling blue eyes never left the new boy, who was no doubt Mike's brother. The one coming to help them as well. The fact that they were going to escape sent adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

'Right, we are going to shift and bite you, please try not to scream otherwise we will be killed and so will you,' the new hot/fit/gorgeous guy told them.

'How nice!' Devon muttered sarcastically.

'Heard that.'

'Damn you, Mike's Brother.' Ebony said in a hilarious voice and smirked at him, batting her eyelashes flirtingly.

'What the hell?' Mike's brother yelled.

'I don't know your name!' Ebony and Devon chorused, throwing their hands up in confusion and annoyance.

'She will be a foolish werewolf when we change her,' he told his brother. 'Anyway, my name is Cooper,' he claimed, bowing in a ridiculous way that strangely reminded them of a knight in shining armour.

'Gay name.' Devon spat.

'Mike, you can change that git I want nothing to do with her.' Cooper turned away from Devon dramatically which made both Ebony and Devon say, 'Drama Queen,' then giggle. Cooper flashed them a pissed off look and they just waved it off, grinning like idiots whose lives where about to be changed forever.

'I am so glad that you aren't my soulmate.'

'Children, stop bickering. Cooper shift already!' Mike interrupted. Mike's body began to shake and his human form melted away to reveal a light coloured wolf standing in his place. It was a quick transformation, unlike his brothers. His brothers was slow. His skin rippled before hair sprouted out and then his nails lengthened, finally making claws and he fell on all fours, in wolf form.

The girls took a deep breath and let the wolves enter the cage that Mike had opened before he shifted. At first they were terrified because the wolves fangs looked so sharp but it was over soon. Cooper bit Ebony. Mike bit Devon. And that was it. No screaming. Just a bite.

The girls held each other's hands as they had the venom pump through their veins. They let out a small cry of pain which lasted only a second. Then Mike growled and the two girls allowed their bodies to change from human to wolf.

* * *

><p>They were wolves now. It was as simple as that. One was white with one black paw, which was Devon, the other was Ebony who had a black body and one white paw. They stalked through the hallways, two other wolves, one brown that was Cooper and the other a blonde and white colour that was Mike, kept nipping at their feet in the idea that it would make them move faster. It was a failure of an idea.<p>

A guard spotted them once and was about to let out a cry for help when Cooper pounced, landing on him, knocking him to the ground and tearing at his throat. Blood coated the floor like a red river and Mike silently sniffed the mans dead body who was a shapeshifter.

Ebony and Devon snarled at the boys to stop wasting time, they whined back, complaining that they wanted to finish him off but Ebony and Devon only snarled harder. Cooper bared his fangs and Ebony bared hers back, his head tilted to the side and she rubbed her nose against it, his eyes closed and then Ebony pulled away and they began moving again.

The boys killed anyone that spotted them on the way out, they guessed that Hunter Redfern must have been smug enough to think that no one would dare escape anyway. Well, he had a suprise coming for him. It would have been great to see his reaction when he figured it out!

By the gates, the boys realised that it was impossible to escape. There was too many guards and they had guns, but there was one gate that could be an exception, they thought they could get past that but it would be hard. They came up with a plan silently. It was decided that Ebony, because she was a black wolf, could get to the gate.

Ebony's black colouring meant she could sneek through the shadows but when she got there, she had to shift and open the gate for them and maybe kill off anyone there. She did this well but just when they were almost there and had escaped, Mike 'accidentely' sniffed Devon's butt...

Devon barked and bit him and then all hell broke loose. The guards had fixed their guns on them. Devon and Mike froze and then the shots were fired, Mike covered for Devon a couple of times then they quickly run through the gate, tails between their legs.

An alarm went off and the wolves raced off into the darkness of the night...

* * *

><p>They all woke up, naked, in the woods. The boys were laying on the girls legs, their penis's not quite touching their bare skin, but if they moved slightly... it wouldn't a pretty picture. Ebony and Devon screamed in pure disgust and scrambled away from the boys. No matter how much they liked them, they didn't like them enough to have that happen!<p>

'Oh dear God!' They cried and shivered, but not from the cold. The boy's eyes opened, slowly, and a smirk formed on their lips as they lay like dead men on the ground. 'This is not good. It's not good at all!' Both girls quickly covered one arm across their breasts and the other dangled downwards.

'I take it that you have never seen a mans thing before?' Cooper chuckled and Devon also Ebony stared horrified at him.

'His thing? A man's thing? What are you, twelve years old?' Ebony asked, going bug eyed. Devon nodded to, she was to shocked to speak. 'Put both your things away _now_, please!' She shrieked.

'Didn't you two realise we would be naked when we came back?' Mike questioned. He had a self-satisfied look upon his face that made the girls suddenly despise him. 'We can try not to look for a while at you if that helps? You could go stand behind a tree while us _men_ go find you some clothes.'

Both girls quickly ran behind some trees. 'Get the clothes now, _boys_!' Devon shouted from behind her hiding place. She had purposely called them boys to offend them, they didn't act like men so she wasn't going to let them get away with thinking they were.

The girls heard Cooper and Mike laugh then their was the sound of their fading footsteps and they were gone. 'Ebony, this is not good, not good at all!' Devon's voice shook. 'We are all alone with two boys we hardly know, even if they are hot, this is not a good situtation to be in!'

'I know!' Ebony snapped. 'Do you want to make a run for it now? We can go back home and pretend this never happened, with the occasional shift... I'm not sure we can trust these guys even if they did save us and change us into werewolves... I think it was for their own benifit, not ours.'

'No. We can't run. They are our soulmates,' Devon told her.

'What? To hell with them being our soulmates! They are freakin' perverts and every time we shift, they will be there, waiting to see us naked and take advantage!' Ebony rambled on, still argueing with her best friend, who was practically her sister really.

'No, I told you, Ebony. They are nice guys. They are not like that.' Devon carried on, beginning to have a scowl form on her face.

'But not every guy is...' A new voice interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Well, even if you don't we will continue this story, we only publish it because we enjoy writing. But reviews are appriated. Tell us who your favourite character is etc... <strong>

**Or just review because otherwise each chapter you don't review, is the character we met but you never will because you refused to review. In this case... Ash! So HA! :P**

**Love From**

**Ebony And Devon (Paranormalcy and werewolf235)**

**xoxoxoxo **

**The review button is calling you... It says if you don't review then it won't let anyone else review your stories... :P **


End file.
